Enamorado de la luna
by impassegirl89
Summary: Hay cosas que pueden llamar la atención, aunque no siempre es para bien. Lunática Lovegood nunca había tenido muchos amigos, ni gente que la mirase mucho salvo para reírse. Pero en algún momento entre esas risas, alguien se fijó en ella. Y esa vez, no fue para reírse de ella.


Bueno, esto es un fic que en teoría tenía que haber sido un regalo de San Valentín de hace dos años. No era mío, pero hubo vacantes así que cuando sorteamos los que quedaban me tocó este. Y sí, sé que he tardado mucho en escribirlo, pero EmzF, ya te he dicho porque.

Regalo MUY retrasado de San Valetín para

Advertencias:

-No llega a ser universo alternativo, pero no sale en el libro.

-Rowling es la autora, yo solamente cojo sus personajes prestados.

-He intentando que no fuese muy OoC, pero puede que haya algo.

**Enamorado de la luna**

La primera vez que Theodore Nott vio a Luna Lovegood fue a finales de su quinto curso en Hogwarts, mientras la chica buscaba animadamente sus pertenencias por el castillo. Eso fue principalmente lo que le llamó la atención ya que teniendo en cuenta que todos sus objetos personales andaban esparcidos por el castillo le sorprendía que siguiese con su habitual carácter místico y soñador.

Aquel día la siguió, curioso de la extraña chica de largo cabello rubio. La vio ir dando saltitos por los pasillos, mirando por todos los rincones en busca de sus cosas hasta que se topó con Harry Potter. Nott los observó hablar durante unos minutos y después el chico Potter se fue en sentido contrario a donde él estaba escondido.

Justo cuando Potter desapareció al doblar la esquina, Luna se giró en redondo y clavó sus grandes ojos azules en él; Nott sintió que un escalofrío recorría si espina dorsal mientras la extraña chica retomaba sus saltitos, esa vez dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde él estaba, supuestamente, escondido.

─Hola, Theodore Nott ─saludó alegremente cuando llegó a su lado.

Theodore, al verse descubierto, salió de su escondite con la cabeza bien alta, sin dejarse amedrentar. Con toda la elegancia que un Slythering como él poseía, se colocó en medio del pasillo, delante de la rubia y mirándola con ojos fríos.

─Lunática ─susurró simplemente con voz siseante.

Luna sonrió, como si el hecho de que la insultase no le importase para nada, cosa que todo el mundo sabía y Nott, particularmente, no comprendía.

─Tienes Norgwel alados detrás de las orejas ─le advirtió con voz dulce─. Deberías tener cuidado; la mayoría son pacíficos pero hay veces que se vuelven agresivos, sobre todo si tienen hambre.

El muchacho no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Otra de las cosas que le intrigaban de Lovegood era que nunca podías esperarte nada de ella; siempre conseguía desarmar a la gente con unas cuantas palabras que para ella parecían tener mucho sentido y para el resto carecían de ello.

Luna, al ver que el Slythering no respondía, sonrió más ampliamente aún.

─¿Me acompañas a buscar mis cosas? ─le preguntó con la cara iluminada como si le estuviese ofreciendo el mayor de los tesoros─. Se me han perdido por el castillo.

Theodore se sorprendió a punto de contestar afirmativamente de forma inconsciente pero se controló a tiempo y poniendo su máscara más fría sacó el Slythering que llevaba dentro.

─¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un hermanito de la caridad? ─siseó ácidamente─. Arregla tus propios problemas, Lunática, o pídele a algún elfo idiota que te ayude. Yo no me junto con chusma.

Acto seguido, y sin añadir ninguna palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a grandes zancadas, ondeando su negra y cara capa por el camino.

─¡Adiós, Theodore Nott! ─escuchó que se despedía la chica alegremente a sus espaldas.

Otro escalofrío recorrió su espalda y antes de girar en la esquina, pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia agitando la mano vigorosamente.

* * *

─Y ahora Harry Potter se ha puesto a discutir con su guardián ─la suave voz de Luna siguió hablando de todo menos del partido─. No creo que eso le ayude a encontrar la snitch, pero quizás sea una hábil estratagema…

Theodore no puso reprimir una risita que tuvo que camuflar con una falsa tos mientras todo el estado estaba pendiente del partido de quidditch de gryffindor contra hufflepuff, en el que Potter estaba a un pelo de unicornio de perder los estribos y lanzarle la bludger a su propio compañero de equipo.

Desde que había empezado el curso nuevo, el slytherin no había podido evitar espiar con sigilo a la rubia. Daba igual donde fuese porque en el momento en el que ella entraba a la estancia donde se encontraba, a Nott se le iba la vista inconscientemente. Solía tardar varios segundos en darse cuenta de que la observaba y, sólo entonces, recomponía su fría y carente de sentimientos máscara slytherin y disimulaba.

Aunque eso no quitaba que la mirase de reojo, sin que el resto de las serpientes o alumnos de Hogwarts se percatasen de ello. No quería ni imaginar lo que sus compañeros de slythering dirían si se enterasen de que Luna Lovegood le intrigaba, y mucho.

Por eso se alegró de haber decidido ir al partido. Realmente, a Nott no le interesaba el quidditch, y sólo solía ir a ver los partidos de slytherin. Pero aquella vez sus compañeros le habían convencido para ir a animar como los perdedores de hufflepuff para que ganasen a gryffindor.

Y daba las gracias por ello. Así, mientras todo el estadio estaba pendiente del papelón de McLaggen, el accidente de Potter y del resultado final del partido, él podía observar la frescura con la que Lovegood desviaba la atención sobre las jugadas a cosas que para ella eran más importantes, como las caprichosas formas de las nubes.

Y mientras todo Hogwarts seguía con los ojos las bludger, la quaffle y trataban, sin éxito, de encontrar la snitch, Theodore mantenía sus ojos clavados en como los de Luna brillaban fantasiosos, en los destellos que su cabello lanzaba al sol y en la suave voz que narraba el partido de esa forma tan particular.

Entonces no lo sabía, pero esa fascinación que sentía por Lovegood no era, de lejos, ni tan remotamente científica como a él le parecía.

* * *

Theodore Nott no sabía, ciertamente, cómo había terminado como estaba, ni siquiera en qué momento había empezado a parecerle una rutina de lo más normal, pero por enésima vez se dirigía a la lechucería, a las dos de la mañana, para encontrarse con la Lunática.

No, Lunática no, se recordó a sí mismo, se llama Luna.

Llevaban dos semanas quedando allí, en aquel lugar desierto a esas horas de la madrugada.

Había sido una noche después de cenar, en la que Theodore tuvo que ir a reenviarle una carta a su padre. Iba corriendo, y algo nervioso, dado que la lechuza había traído noticias sobre los mortífagos y el regreso de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No era que al muchacho le interesasen los asuntos de mortífagos en sí, era demasiado inteligente como para no ver que todo el tema de la sangre era una idiotez y que la única forma de sobrevivir era mezclándose con muggles, pero desde que había empezado a fijarse en Lunática le preocupaba un poco más el asunto, ya que todo el mundo sabía de la relación de Lovegood con Potter.

La cosa fue que cuando llegó a la lechucería no se la encontró vacía, como cabía esperar, sino con la extraña rubia acariciando a una lechuza negra como el carbón y mirando por la ventana soñadoramente. Se quedó congelado en la puerta, no habiéndose esperado encontrarla. Luna, en cuanto sintió una presencia diferente, giró la cabeza lentamente y clavó sus orbes azules en la cara del chico. Acto seguido, ladeó la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente.

─Hola, Theodore Nott.

Toda la intención de mandar la carta se fue al garete al volver a escuchar la dulce voz de la chica dirigiéndose directamente a él y, no supo cómo, terminó sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana, al lado de la misteriosa rubia, charlando animadamente.

Y la rutina prosiguió los siguientes 13 días, en los que se encontraban, sin siquiera tener que poner hora, y hablaban de muchas cosas, o más bien Luna hablaba y Nott se limitaba a escuchar atentamente. De vez en cuando ella le hacía alguna pregunta y sólo entonces él respondía.

Ese día Nott caminaba con pose relajada, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar, pero cualquiera que se fijase bien podría comprobar que sus pies se movían más rápido de lo normal y su mandíbula estaba tensa, a la espera de algo, o alguien.

Esa noche tenía pensado hablar más, sólo un poco más, de lo habitual. Y su tenaz decisión no dejaba de ponerlo nervioso, aún cuando estaba decidido a hacerlo. O decirlo. O ambas cosas. O lo que fuese.

Por eso cuando llegó y vio que Luna, la cual solía estar esperando siempre cuando él llegaba, llegase a la hora que fuese, no estaba, gruñó con indignación pero al tiempo su respiración se tranquilizó.

Se dejó caer en el alfeizar de la ventana y se dijo que esperaría 15 minutos, ni uno más. Suficiente que esperaba algo, dado que él, un Slythering de pura cepa, era mejor que el resto y no debía esperar a nadie.

Cuando había pasado media hora empezó a impacientarse demasiado, y al tiempo, a enfadarse. ¿Quién se creía esa Lunática para dejarle plantado? Vale que no habían acordado ninguna hora pero aún así ella debía estar allí, esperando.

Y cuando ya estaba a punto de levantarse e irse, pensando que quizás el destino no quería que él hiciese lo que había pensado hacer y que aquello era una señal, la rubia traspasó la puerta de la lechucería y, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, se sentó a su lado en el alfeizar.

Todos los pensamientos homicidas de Nott se esfumaron en el instante en el que ella le sonrió dulcemente y el nerviosismo volvió a su cuerpo de manera fulminante, casi hasta hacerlo temblar.

─Lo siento ─se disculpó ella con voz suave─, me han distraído los wontas.

Theodore ni se preguntó qué eran los mencionados, acostumbrado ya a los desvaríos de la muchacha. Quería decirle que no pasaba nada, que todo el mundo podía llegar tarde, pero su orgullo slytherin hizo acto de presencia.

─Que sea la última vez ─ordenó secamente.

La sonrisa de Luna no se alteró lo más mínimo y comenzó a relatarle todo lo extraordinario que aquel día de la había ocurrido.

Pero esa noche Theodore no estaba escuchándola, sólo la observaba. La contemplaba hablar sin parar, el movimiento de sus finos labios moverse sin pausa. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, había alzado una mano y la había posado en la mejilla de la chica.

Luna paró de hablar, pero no hubo sorpresa en su mirada, simplemente lo miró a los ojos mientras el chico recorría la fina piel de la rubia con sus dedos, deleitándose con la suavidad de ella.

─Es… suave ─susurró suavemente, y por primera vez desde que Luna había hablado con él, su voz no era siseante ni contenía veneno.

Theodore estaba fascinado. Era un chico inteligente, y slytherin de alguna manera, pero nunca había sentido interés por nada concreto. Su cuerpo enclenque nunca había atraído a las chicas y a él nunca le había apetecido acercarse a ellas. Así que esa era la primera vez que Nott tenía a una chica tan cerca y además la tocaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo acariciando su mejilla por lo que cuando Luna colocó su propia mano encima de la de él, pegó un leve brinco sobresaltado y dejo de admirar su fina nariz y su piel para centrarse en los ojos celestes que lo miraban desde hacía rato.

Si su orgullo slytherin hubiese hecho acto de presencia, Theodore se hubiese apartado e ido de allí inmediatamente. Pero nunca agradeció tanto el que ésta hubiese huido y que en su lugar, apareciese alguna especie de valentía gryffindor, porque, antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, acercó su cara a la de la chica y besó suavemente sus labios.

Luna no hizo nada, simplemente se quedó quieta. Cuando se separó de ella, Theodore la vio por primera vez una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

─¿Por qué has hecho eso? ─preguntó casi sin voz la rubia.

─Porque quería ─respondió simplemente.

Y acto seguido se levantó y se fue de allí.

Luna no dejó de mirar el hueco de la puerta por donde había desaparecido, preguntándose una y otra vez qué era lo que había pasado.

Lo que no supo fue que, aunque pareciese completamente orgulloso y altivo, Nott había salido de la lechucería con la cara roja como un tomate y que aquella noche se durmió tocándose los labios, rememorando una y otra vez ese simple choque de labios.

* * *

Luna regresó a la lechucería todas las noches pero Nott no volvió a aparecer. Para su desgracia, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, y con esas charlas sencillas de todas las noches, se había enamorado de Theodore Nott.

Ya era casi fin de curso y ella estuvo todo ese tiempo cabizbaja. Observaba a Theodore cada vez que lo tenía en el punto de mira pero para él parecía ser indiferente. Ni siquiera sus amigos, Ginny o Harry, habían reparado en su estado de ánimo decaído, aunque ella suponía que era porque andaban urgiendo algún plan contra alguien.

Pero Nott no estaba tan bien como aparentaba. Al ser slythering, no solo era orgulloso, sino que también sabía ser frío y disimulado como el que más, y eso era lo único que lograba que nadie se diese cuenta del estado anímico en el que se encontraba.

Sabía que Lovegood había acudido a su "cita" todas las noches desde lo ocurrido, pero él no podía, o más bien no _debía. _Al fin y al cabo él era un slythering, y debía de olvidarse de Luna Lovegood, aunque estuviese enamorado de ella.

Porque sí, había aceptado lo obvio: la rubia lo había encandilado por completo, aunque aún no lograse comprender ni cómo ni por qué.

Así que tenía que olvidarla y desenamorarse, aunque su cordura se fuese con ello.

* * *

Todo en el castillo era un caos. Nadie sabía realmente qué había pasado pero, de repente, una horda de mortífagos había invadido Hogwarts. La gente iba y venía, tratando de escapar de los encapuchados y de las maldiciones que volaban sobre sus cabezas. Muchos ya habían caído, lo que entorpecía la huída y hacía que muchos tropezasen con los cuerpos que estaban tirados por los pasillos.

Había sido el momento clave para los alumnos de slytherin que aguardaban entre las sombras alguna señal para dejar de fingir y poder atacar abiertamente a los sangre sucia y los traidores de sangre.

Draco Malfoy había salido corriendo escaleras arriba siguiendo a alguien y Potter había ido detrás de él. O eso había visto Theodore Nott, pero claro, no había prestado mucha atención.

A diferencia del resto de sus compañeros de slytherin, que se divertían mientras lanzaban hechizos a los alumnos más pequeños de otras casas, Nott no prestaba atención a la batalla. En su mente solo había una cosa; encontrar a Luna Lovegood y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Y teniendo en cuenta al grupo con el que ella siempre andaba, sabía que Luna estaba en peligro.

Por eso, en vez de estar atacando a los traidores de sangre, se dedicaba a buscar a la rubia con nerviosismo. Se deslizaba sigilosamente, como buena serpiente que era, entre la bandada de gente que corría tratando de huir y los otros tantos que los atacaban. Esquivaba hechizos con destreza, sabiendo por donde moverse para que ninguno lo rozase siquiera.

Todo eso sin dejar de buscar desesperadamente una cabellera rubia.

La encontró finalmente, en el tercer piso. Luna luchaba contra unos cuantos encapuchados acompañada de algunos alumnos en los que Nott ni siquiera reparó. Alzaba la varita y soltaba hechizos defensivos o alguno de ataque que al slytherin le parecían casi irrisorios, por lo menos si de luchar contra mortígafos se trataba. Era como si en vez de librando una batalla, estuviese jugando a lanzarse globos de agua con sus amigos.

Y aún así seguía ilesa. Por el momento.

Una maldición pasó rozándole el hombro y fue cuando Theodore se envaró. No, una cosa es que atacasen a los sangre sucia y traidores, al fin y al cabo, aunque le parecía contraproducente, a él le daba bastante igual, pero a Luna no la iban a tocar. No sí él podía impedirlo.

Y sabía que podía hacerlo.

Por eso no dudo un instante en alzar la varita y lanzar un hechizo entre dientes cuando uno de los slytherin que atacaba a la rubia por la espalda. La chica no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero sí uno de los dos compañeros del recién caído, que lo miró estupefacto ante lo ocurrido.

Theodore lo supo, el chico iba a gritar, y no tuvo más remedio que lanzarle una maldición para callarlo.

Luna consiguió aturdir al otro slytherin y fue entonces cuando se percató de la presencia de Nott.

─Theodore Nott ─susurró en voz baja.

En dos zancadas el chico se acercó a ella, le cogió bruscamente del brazo y tiró de ella lejos de la zona del ataque. Esquivando hábilmente las maldiciones que flotaban sobre sus cabezas, guió a Luna a través de los cuerpos caídos hasta llegar a un pasillo en el que no había más que algún otro alumno corriendo. Niños que corrían, escapando de los mortífagos, tratando de salvar sus vidas.

No contento con ello, la arrastró hacia el final del pasillo, lo más alejado del tumulto.

Cuanto más lejos de las peleas mejor, pensaba para sus adentro el moreno.

No paró hasta llegar a un ala del castillo que se encontraba totalmente desierta. La guerra que se estaba cociendo apenas se escuchaba desde los angostos pasillo de esa parte de Hogwarts, así que Nott decidió que entrar a una de esas aulas era la mejor idea.

Sin medir su fuerza ni tener ninguna consideración, abrió la primera puerta que encontró y empujó a Luna dentro, cerrando la puerta con un hechizo tras entrar él en la estancia. Además, no seguro, lanzó un hechizo silenciador, solamente por si a Luna se le ocurría gritar.

No es que pensase que ella era como el resto de las chicas, pero había visto a Pansy y a Millicent poner el grito en el cielo cuando Draco o alguno de sus ligues habían pasado de ellas más de un par de horas. Y no era el mejor momento para ponerse a gritar. Temía, de alguna manera, qué iba a encontrarse cuando se diese la vuelta.

Pero al encarar a Luna no le dio tiempo a mirarla siquiera antes de que una cabellera rubia le tapase la vista y unos delgados brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza. El aroma a algo picante y misterioso que Luna siempre emanaba se coló por su nariz e instintivamente rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de la chica y la estrechó contra él.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio y disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, que tanto habían añorado ese tiempo separados. Llegados a ese punto ninguno de los dos era capaz de negar sus sentimientos por el otro, aunque posiblemente nunca lo admitirían en público.

Cuando una lejana explosión se escuchó, ambos supieron que no era momento de estar parados allí. Se separaron pero Nott no la dejó alejarse mucho sino que la agarró por los hombros fuertemente y la analizó de arriba abajo en busca de posibles heridas.

─¿Estás bien ─preguntó nervioso mientras escaneaba la figura de la rubia─. ¿Te han herido?

─Estoy bien ─aseguró con su voz dulce al tiempo que sujetaba las manos del chico, que habían empezado a recorrer su cuerpo para cercionarse de que estaba ilesa─. De verdad, Therodore Nott, mírame.

Nott la miró, y Luna le sonrió apaciblemente, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad. El moreno suspiró sonoramente y se soltó de las suaves manos de la rubia. Acto seguido le sujetó con delicadeza la cara entre ellas y la atrajo a si mismo para estampar sus labios en los rosados de ella.

El beso duró menos de los que hubiesen querido, pero ambos eran conscientes de que no era el momento idóneo para estar besuqueándose en un aula vacía, con la guerra explotando tan cerca de ellos.

─Tienes que huir de aquí ─le ordenó repentinamente el chico─. Tienes que irte lejos y esconderte hasta que la guerra termine.

─¿Cómo? ─preguntó Luna estupefacta; no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

─Tienes que marcharte ─repitió más lentamente esa vez─. Esto se ha vuelto muy peligroso, no puedes seguir aquí o pueden matarte.

─Theo ─la voz de Luna sonó seria, como nunca antes, y sus ojos desprendían determinación─, no voy a irme.

─¡Tienes que hacerlo! ─gritó con desesperación el chico.

─No puedo ─insistió ella con voz calmada─. Mis amigos están luchando. Tengo que ir con ellos.

Nott la soltó y empezó a dar vueltas por el aula de forma nerviosa. Luna lo miró impasiva, observando cómo revolvía su pelo sin saber qué hacer. Alzando la cabeza, el chico clavó su mirada en ella y siguió tratando de convencerla.

─Esto no es un juego, Luna, esto es la vida real ─probó─. Esto se va a poner más sangriento de lo que ya está. Los de mi casa saben de tu relación con Potter, estás en la lista de los traidores de sangre junto con Weasley. No tendrán piedad contigo por ser una sangre limpia.

El chico la miró y vio los ojos azules de Luna con un semblante decidido. Rendido y a sabiendas de que la rubia había decidido y no iba a poder hacer nada, suspiró, derrotado, y la miró con los ojos llorosos. No era normal para un slytherin como él llorar ni demostrar sentimientos. Claro que tampoco era normal que se hubiese fijado en una chica como Luna, que se hubiese enamorado de ella y que tuviese un miedo atroz a lo que pudiese pasarle.

─Luna, por favor ─suplicó.

─Theo ─hasta entonces no se habían dado cuenta, pero habían empezado a llamarse por sus nombres de pila─, lo siento, pero no puedo. Ellos están peleando para defender Hogwarts. Yo tengo que hacerlo, tengo que pelear para defender en lo que creo. Además los Willes me ayudarán; siempre cuidan de mi.

Theodore suspiró; en el fondo estaba orgulloso de que fuese tan valiente, aunque maldijese que tuviese esa vena gryffindor. Sin poder contenerse, se acercó a ella e dos zancadas y sujetando fuertemente su cara la besó.

Esa vez el beso era feroz; nada en comparación al de reencuentro tranquilo que minutos atrás habían compartido. Ni siquiera dudó, y empezó a mover los labios con fuerza, tatuando en los de ella la pasión y el miedo que sentía que le pasase algo.

Luna se dejó llevar, sintiendo la desesperación que desprendía cada movimiento, cada lametazo, cada mordisco, cada suspiro. Cuando finalmente se separaron los dos estaban sin aliento.

─Prométeme que tendrás cuidado ─le exigió con voz ronca Theodore─. No te metas en medio de peleas para salvar a nadie.

─Lo intentaré ─murmuró ella con ojos nuevamente soñadores─. Tú prométeme que tendrás cuidado con los lomtieros. Ya sabes que les gusta la sangre así que estarán ayudando a los mortífagos.

Theodore rió ante la ocurrencia de la chica mientras le daba un último beso en los labios. Después se dio la vuelta y sacó la varita de su bolsillo. Mientras quitaba el hechizo silenciador y el que bloqueaba la puerta, se llevó una mano para secar la silenciosa lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

─Bueno ─dijo recomponiéndose─, ya está, puedes irte.

Luna se acercó lentamente hasta donde él estaba y le pasó una mano por la mejilla, sonriendo a su manera tierna y soñadora de siempre, como si supiera que la ahora seca piel había estado humedecida instantes antes. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido donde la lágrima había estado.

─¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ─preguntó de repente, poniéndose seria─. ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

Nott se puso tenso entonces, lo que disparó las alarmas de la rubia. Él se separó de ella un par de pasos y se volvió a llevar la mano a la cabeza para revolverse el cabello, cosa que la chica había visto que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

─No puedo aparecer en escena y unirme a vosotros ─con sus palabras confirmó lo que Luna temía─. Nadie me creería, soy un slytherin y todos están atacando a los hijos de muggles. Además hay gente a la que no puedo dejar sola. Sé que son buenos, que realmente no creen todas esas mierdas de la sangre y que pueden ir por el buen camino.

El corazón de Luna tenía miedo, y eso era algo nuevo para ella. Ella era misteriosa, soñadora, valiente, audaz, imaginativa y muchas cosas más, pero no era miedosa. Normalmente ella confiaba en sus amigos, les animaba a que hiciesen lo que ellos pensaban que debían, pero esa vez quería coger a Theo y encerrarlo en una habitación a cal y canto para que no pudiese ir a pelear.

Y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba un poco enamorada de Theo, sino que estaba colada por él hasta el tuétano. Le daba auténtico pavor pensar en que saliese herido.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía decirle nada. Él había aceptado que ella saliese a luchar para defender sus ideales y a sus amigos, y sería injusto que ella le obligase a hacer lo contrario.

Resignada, asintió silenciosamente, inusualmente seria habiendo perdido esa aura mágica que siempre le envolvía. Theodore lo notó y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Sin dudarlo, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y aspirando su aroma picante.

─Tenemos que hacerlo, ¿verdad? ─susurró contra su cálida piel. Cuando ella asintió, aún sin mirarse, añadió─. De todas formas lo nuestro no funcionaría. Eres demasiado pura y yo estoy demasiado implicado en toda esta mierda.

Luna sollozó, ya sin poder contener la tristeza. Porque sabía que en el fondo tenía razón. Porque Nott había estado en el grupillo de Malfoy desde que empezaron Hogwarts y estaba demasiado metido en el asunto; nadie le creería, aunque ella testificase a su favor, lo matarían antes de poder abrir la boca.

El chico la separó de su cuerpo cuando el llanto fue aumentando, le cogió de la cara y con su pulgar limpió las lágrimas que caían libremente por las pálidas mejillas.

─No llores ─le pidió con la voz más suave que nunca había oí simplemente asintió─. Quizás tenemos algo de gryffindor ambos, ¿no? Somos unos jodidos valientes idiotas.

─Puede ser ─rió ella─. Nunca te había escuchado decir palabrotas.

─Cuando estoy frustrado es difícil mantener la fachada de elegante y pulcro sytherin ─comentó él también riendo─. Creo que es hora de que vayamos.

Después de un último beso se cogieron de la mano y caminaron hasta la puerta. El pasillo de ese ala del castillo seguía vacío pero seguía escuchándose alboroto al otro lado. Con precaució, se asomaron a una de las ventanas que daban a los jardines de Hogwarts y vieron como decenas de personas luchaban con ganas.

─Iremos por la parte de atrás ─Luna asintió a sabiendas de que si iban por delante los atacarían nada más llegar.

Sin soltarse las manos, corrieron a través de los oscuros y desérticos pasillos, yendo por aquellos que veían vacíos y esquivando los que parecían tener peleas en ellos.

Pero luna vio a unas de sus compañeras de clase en serios problemas cuando cruzaron uno de los pasillos y frenó en seco, haciendo que Theo se tambalease.

─¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó sin entender por qué habían parado.

─Tengo que quedarme ─señaló el pasillo donde la chica seguía esquivando y repeliendo hechizos.

Theodore Nott sabía que iban a tener que separarse tarde o temprano pero no esperaba que fuese tan rápido. Esperaba tener un par de minutos más para tener su frágil y pequeña mano agarrada, y sentir su calidez a través de ella.

Tragó saliva y la soltó, reticiente pero sabiendo que era lo que ambos tenían que hacer. Por enésima vez en ese rato, cogió su cara y la besó apasionadamente durante unos instantes. Después pegó su frente contra la de ella y clavó sus ojos en los cristalinos de ella.

─No mueras ─le ordenó seriamente─. Tienes que sobrevivir, porque Potter va a ganar esta guerra tarde o temprano. Y tú te mereces ser feliz. No sé qué pasará conmigo, si me absolverán o qué pasará, pero no quiero que estés esperándome.

─Pero… ─Nott no le dio tiempo a terminar de quejarse.

─No, nada de peros ─cortó cortante─. Tienes que seguir tu vida. No puedes esperar para ver qué pasa. Puede que me tire años en juicios, reuniendo pruebas, en Azkaban. Tienes que prometerme que vas a seguir con tus amigos y tu padre y que vas a hacer tu vida.

Luna sollozó de nuevo, pero esta vez sin lágrimas. Ante la insistencia de Theodore asintió, aún sabiendo que desde que aceptaba su corazón iba muriendo un poco más.

─Te quiero ─aseguró una llorosa rubia con sus grandes ojos brillando─. Siempre te tendré en mi corazón. No importa lo que pase, si sigo con mi vida, si me caso o amo a otro hombre, siempre te querré.

─Yo también te quiero ─susurró Theodore─. Nunca pensé que lo admitiría en voz alta pero es así. Y por eso quiero que sigas adelante. No puedo dejar que estés atada a una persona con la que no se sabe qué pasará.

─Nunca pensé que fueras tan cursi, Theodore Nott ─inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró curiosa, como su fuese algo nuevo y fascinante que admirar, como una de sus místicas criaturas.

─Ni yo que pudieses hablar sin meter criaturas extrañas en la conversación ─le siguió el juego él.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin querer separándose pero sabiendo que tenían que hacerlo. Un estruendo los sacó de su burbuja y Luna se giró hacia su compañera, culpable de saber que ya debía estar ayudándola.

─Tengo que irme ─dijo separándose de él y yendo directamente hacia su compañera─. ¡Cuidado con los lomtieros!

Nott se permitió una risa por el último comentario y verla correr con su larga melena ondeando al viento. Una vez que levantó la varita para atacar se dio la vuelta y se perdió por los pasillos. Sabía que si veía como alguien la atacaba se quedaría allí, y él necesitaba estar en otro lado, su misión no era rescatar a Luna y en el fondo él sabía que ella podía defenderse sola, incluso con simples hechizos defensivos y no ofensivos.

Y con la mente tratando de concentrarse en la batalla, pero no queriendo olvidar sus últimos instantes con Luna, se perdió entre los pasillos derecho a lo que sería un infierno los próximos meses.

Luna y su compañera derrotaron a los alumnos de slytherin que estaban atacando y los dejaron atacas en el suelo. Ninguna fue capaz de matar, pero consiguieron noquearlos a los tres. La rubia miró con pena a los tres niños; debía de estar como máximo en tercer curso. Se preguntó, triste, hasta donde llegaría la maldad de ese mundo.

De repente, todo el bullicio de los jardines cesó, como si alguien hubiese insonorizado todo repentinamente. Las dos chicas se miraron y acto seguido corrieron escaleras abajo, a través de los pasillos oscuros, sorteando cadáveres y piedras caídas. Luna se dio cuenta de que estaban en la segunda planta.

Cuando llegaron a los jardines mucha gente seguía luchando contra los mortífagos. Justo al pie de una de las torres más alta había un corro, y de él salieron dos niñas llorando y gritando que Dumbledore había muerto.

Luna se quedó helada; era un hecho, Voldemort había dado un paso de gigante matando a Dumbledore.

Y justo en ese momento vio como los mortífagos emprendían la huída. Entre la gente que iba tras ellos, distinguió a Harry corriendo; parecía furioso. Pero no se paró mucho tiempo a pensar en ello; su cabeza le pedía que buscase a otra persona.

Sabía que sería difícil encontrarlo entre tantos slytherin huyendo pero no perdían nada por intentarlo. Recordaba que estaba vestido con un jersey azul marino, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que no iba a ayudarle en nada con la cantidad de gente vestida de oscura que había. Si fuese otra persona, hubiese maldecido.

Y cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido lo vio, corriendo al lado de otros alumnos en los que Luna ni se fijó. Y ella se quedó allí mirándole, viéndole huir y sabiendo que tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a verle.

Theodore huía. Había visto desde los jardines a Dumbledore caer y sabía que la cosa se iba a poner peor. Con el hechicero muerto, Voldemort no tardaría en atacar, pero sabía que era hora de la retirada.

Mientras corría con sus compañeros de clase, no pudo evitar echar la vista atrás, en busca de Luna. Esperaba que estuviese bien, que sobreviviese y que, aunque le doliera en el alma, después de que la cosa cambiase y El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado muriese, ella encontrase a un hombre capaz de amarla por lo que era.

Estaba por darse por vencido e huir sin mirar atrás cuando, sorprendentemente, puso verla. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la larga cabellera rubia, tan característica en ella. Estaba lejos pero parecía intacta, lo que lo tranquilizó.

Así que ahí, por última vez, se permitió mirarla y a sabiendas de que nadie estaba fijándose en él, y rezando a Merlín porque nadie lo viese, alzó la mano y la saludó rápidamente, esperando que ella pudiera verle y supiese que pensaría en ella.

Y allí, en aquella oscura y sangrienta noche donde el mal comenzó a tomar poder y el mago más poderoso de la historia murió, dos personas enamoradas se separaron sabiendo que nunca podrían estar juntos.

Cada uno en un bando de la guerra, pero sabiendo que pasase lo que pasase nunca dejarían de quererse, cada uno tomó su camino.

Porque el destino está escrito, y aquella vez, la fortuna fue una perra que separó a dos personas que se amaban.

* * *

Bueno, Vir, te prometí que tendrías tu regalo. Es verdad que he tardado pero ya te he ido diciendo que he reescrito mil veces todo. Sé que el final es un poco chocho peor llevo taaanto tiempo que ya creo que no quieor sgeuir dándole más vueltas porque no sé si sería peor (puede que me diese un perrenque y borrase todo) así que hasta ahí. He intentando no hacer OoC, pero creo que me en la última parte puede que con Luna o Theo me haya pasado un poco. I'm so sorry.

Pues nada más... espero que te guste, que sea decentillo.^^


End file.
